Remnant Build
by rainbine94
Summary: A young scientist, a prisoner, and four starting huntress try to defend the world from Grimm, the White Fang, and the Faust Company. I do not own RWBY or Kamen Rider Build. RWBY Belongs to Rooster Teeth and Kamen Rider Build belongs to Toei. The only thing I own in this story is OCs.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Centuries ago in a world known as Remnant after two gods created man, they also created four relics known as Creation, Destruction, Knowledge, and Choice. However, one more relic was created on accident and that relic was called Pandora. The only thing that is known about Pandora is that it was box and inside the box was the power recreate the world in anyone's image.

The four kingdom rulers, knowing that someone might use this power for selfish purposes, hid the box away and took the six panels attached to it and sent them to different locations, four with the kingdom rulers and two to an unknown location. However, that was big mistake for whoever has the panels will be corrupted and become the thing that they've been trying to prevent.

This caused wars, discrimination towards the Faunus, and the splitting of Remnant. It didn't help that the Grimm were becoming more and more prominent due to the Pandora. So, four scholars from each of the four kingdoms who weren't corrupted by the panels created schools for young people to train to become Huntsmen and Huntresses to fight them off while protect the Pandora.

* * *

 **Present Day**

In a small dust shop, Roman Torchwick, one of the most wanted men in the world walked into a Dust Shop with three man in black suits. He took a big smoke out of his cigar and flicked it, spreading ash all over the counter, annoying the shop keeper for he had just cleaned the shop.

Roman then looked at the man and asked, " _Do you know how difficult it is to find a dust shop open this late at night?_ " One of his men then pointed his gun at the shop keeper, making him put his hands in the air.

" _P…please._ " The shop keeper pleaded. " _Jus…just take my lien and leave._ "

Roman then said, " _Sheesh. Sheesh. Sheesh. Calm down. We're not here for your money._ " He then looked at his man. " _Grab the dust._ " The man did what he said and went to tubes filled with Dust and started extracting it.

Another henchman than placed a briefcase on the counter opened and said to the shop keeper, " _Crystals, uncut._ " Not wanting to get shot, the shop keeper complied and started putting the crystals into the opened briefcase.

As one of the henchmen went on to fill another canister with dust, he noticed someone in a red hood just standing there. He then pulled out his red sword and said, " _Alright, kid. Put your hands in the air._ " After getting no response, he got angry and walked over to the hooded individual. " _Hey, I said hands in the air! You gotta death wish or something?_ "

After the henchmen placed his hand on the hooded person's shoulder, their head turned around, causing the hood to fall down, revealing a confused teenage girl with black hair with red highlights, silver eyes, and wearing a pair of red headphones. The henchmen then pointed at his ears, which was a signal for her to take off her headphones.

As the girl took her headphones off, she asked, " _Yes?_ "

" _I said, put your hands in the air! Now!_ " Said the Henchmen.

The girl then asked, " _Are you…robbing me?_ "

" _Yes!_ " Said the Henchmen in anger.

" _Ah._ " The girl said with a smirk.

As Torchwick looked at one of the Dust Crystals he was stealing, he noticed that one of his henchmen was flung to the other side of the shop. He then looked at another henchmen and tilted his head, which told the henchmen to go after the girl. He did, but in the process, he ended getting flung to, but this time, through the window.

Torchwick and the rest of the henchmen went outside to see the girl standing next to the henchmen she kicked through the window, now wielding a transforming red scythe. She then looked at the bad guys with a smirk on her face and swung her scythe around, ready to fight.

" _Interesting._ " Said Torchwick. He then moved his hand forward, making the rest of his henchmen to attack the girl, but as they were shooting her, she just dodged them and knocked every single one of the henchmen out in incredible speed. This made the Torchwick sigh and drop his cigar to put it out. " _Whelp. If you want something done right, you have to do it your…_ "

" _What is the meaning of this?_ " Said someone with a deep, raspy voice. This made Torchwick and the girl to look over to see an armored man with a dark brown and body suit, a leather straps, and red and green wires around the arms and torso. He also had a silver chest plate with pipes coming out of the shoulders and around the neck and a yellow bat, and a helmet with a yellow bat as the visor and a black and white horn.

Torchwick, now scared for his life, said, " _Ma…ma…ma…Master Night Rogue._ "

" _Night Rogue?_ " The girl asked in confusion.

Night Rogue looked at the silver eyed girl and then looked at the fallen henchmen on the floor. He then looked at Torchwick and asked, " _You and your men are losing…to a child?_ "

" _Well, um…no._ " Torchwick said in a scared tone. " _I was about to fight her too._ "

Night Rogue than sighed and said, " _Don't bother. You'll just disappoint me even more._ " He then pulled out a black and silver gun with wires coming out of it and placed a rounded bottle into the slot on the bottom of the gun.

" _ **FULL BOTTLE!**_ " The gun yelled as Night Rogue pointed it at the Shop Keeper inside the Dust Shop, who immediately put his hands up.

The girl then yelled to the shop keeper, " _No, Run!_ " By the time she said that, Night Rogue had already pulled the trigger.

" _ **STEAM ATTACK! FULL BOTTLE!**_ " The gun yelled as a dark gray mist covered the inside of the dust shop and the shop keeper started coughing rapidly which was then followed by screams of pain and agony.

" _We're leaving._ " Night Rogue said as he started walking away.

" _Ye…yes, master._ " Torchwick said as he grabbed the briefcase full of dust crystals and followed Night Rogue. As the girl tried to chase after them, she heard a rumbling coming out from inside the shop. When she turned her head to see it, she saw the shop keeper, now turned into a white and blue monster with giant claws and spits coming out of the back of its head.

The girl didn't know what to do about this. She had never seen this monster before. It wasn't Grimm nor was it human anymore. But when she saw the monster run at her and attack her, all she could do was guard against the creature's claws. She struggled because of how strong it was and she felt like she was going to fall if she wasn't careful. She was scared that this might be over for her until...

" _Hey!_ " Said a voice, causing both the creature and the girl to stop what they were doing. The creature then removed his claws from the girls scythe, causing her to fall on her butt.

" _Don't you know it's impolite to mistreat a lady like that?!_ " Said the voice. The creature was looking around the area, trying to figure out where that voice was coming from.

The girl then looked over and saw a shadowed out figure of someone walking towards them. The only thing she was able to make out were his visor. The left side being red in the shape of a rabbit and the right side being blue in the shape of a tank.

The shadowed out figure than placed a bottle, much sleeker than the one Night Rogue used and placed it inside of a drill like weapon.

" _ **READY! GO!**_ " The weapon yelled as the drill started spinning, catching the creature's attention. It then roared and ran towards the shadowed out figure who started running towards the creature.

" _ **VOLTEK BREAK!**_ " The weapon yelled as the figure swung the drill weapon at the creature, making a giant slash on it. This caused the creature to be paralyzed and fall to the ground.

The girl just stared in awe at this, but was then concerned about the shop keeper and asked, " _Did…did you…_ "

" _No, I didn't kill him._ " The shadowed out figure said as he pulled out an empty bottle and pointed it at the paralyzed creature, which caused the creature's body to turn into a white aura that flowed into the bottle, leaving behind the unconscious and unharmed shop keeper in its place.

" _Whoa._ " The girl said in shock. " _How did you do that? And who are you?_ "

The shadowed figure closed the bottle after it was filled with the creature's aura, looked at the girl and said, " _Be careful next time, Ruby Rose._ "

The girl's eyes then widened and asked, " _What? How did you know my name?_ " Before she could get an answer, she felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn around to see a blonde haired woman, wearing a glasses, white blouse, a black skit, black stockings, black heels, and a purple cape standing behind her.

" _Did you cause all of these damage?_ " The woman said in a stern voice.

" _No._ " Ruby said in defense. " _It wasn't me. It was…_ " She then turned around to point the woman to the person who saved her, but when she looked, he was gone. " _…him._ "

* * *

 **Next Time on Remnant Build!**

' _ **Oh, I can't believe my sister's going to Beacon with me.**_ **' Said a blonde girl.**

' _ **I just don't want people to think I'm special.**_ **' Said Ruby.**

' _ **Now,**_ **' Said a dark skinned boy with two bottles in his hand. '** _ **Let's begin the experiment.**_ **'**

 **Episode 1; Gray Franklin**

* * *

 **I do not own Kamen Rider Build or RWBY. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Kamen Rider Build belongs to Toei**


	2. Episode 1

**Remnant Build**

* * *

 **Last Time on Remnant Build!**

 **'** _ **Do you know how difficult it is to find a Dust Shop this late at night?**_ **' Said Roman Torchwick**

 **'** _ **You and your men are losing…to a child?**_ **' Asked Night Rogue**

 **'** _ **VOLTEK BREAK!**_ **' Yelled the mysterious man's weapon as he slashed at the shop keeper turned needle creature.**

 **'** _ **It wasn't me.**_ **' Said Ruby. '** _ **It was…him.**_ **'**

* * *

 **Episode 1: Gray Franklin**

Beacon Academy. The Academy of Vale, one of the four kingdoms of Remnant alongside Atlas, Mistral, and Vacuo. It is an academy where young people with a passion to go on Adventures, defeat Grimm, or just do random jobs and turn them into Huntsman and Huntresses. An airship filled with this kids were on their way to the academy to start their training and it just so happens that a certain Ruby Rose was on that ship.

" _Oh, I can't believe my sister's going to Beacon with me._ " Said a blonde girl as she hugged Ruby Rose tightly. " _This is the best day ever!_ "

" _Yang…stop._ " Ruby said out of breathe.

Yang then let her go and said excitedly, " _But I'm so proud of you!_ "

Ruby then said, clearly embarrassed with Yang causing a scene, " _Really, sis. It was nothing._ "

Yang then asked, " _What are you talking about? It was incredible. Everyone's going to think you the Bees Knees!_ "

" _But I don't want to be the Bees Knees._ " Said Ruby. " _I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees._ "

Yang then asked, " _Are you okay? I thought going to Beacon and becoming a Huntress was your dream._ "

Ruby then explained, " _It is, but I shouldn't be here yet. I'm here two years early just because I was part of a battle that I didn't even win. I just don't want people to think I'm special._ "

Yang then wrapped her arm around her sister and said, " _But you ARE special._ " She then heard her scroll going off, so she went to get it out of her pocket and answered it. " _Hello?_ "

* * *

In a different location

In a small laboratory with a giant chamber looking machine on it, a young man, about Yang's age which was seventeen, sat on a spinning chair with a bunch of notes and equations on his desk. He had light brown skin, black emo style hair with his left eye covered slightly, and dark blue eyes. He wore a white t-shirt, black pants with a light grey trim on the sides of the legs and around the pockets, red sneakers with white trim and laces on them, a dark red coat with dark grey trim around the covers, up the sleeves, around the collar, down the opening, and around the bottom, and around his neck was a gold chain necklace.

" _Hey, how's it hanging, Yangy?_ " The boy said with a smile.

" _I told you, Gray. Don't call me Yangy._ " Said Yang over the phone.

Gray just chuckled and said, " _So, I heard on the news that Ruby helped out with battling a bad guy. I'm glad she's coming to Beacon._ "

" _Well, she's not._ " Said Yang.

" _What do you mean?_ " Gray asked in confusion.

* * *

On the airship

After explaining how Ruby was feeling about this whole thing to Gray, he asked Yang to put her on the phone with him. So the blonde handed her little sister her scroll and said, " _I think somebody wants to talk to you._ "

Ruby then grabbed the scroll and said into the scroll, " _Uh…hello?_ "

" _What's the problem, kiddo?_ " Said Gray over the phone. " _I thought going to Beacon was your dream and Yang told me you're not excited to go._ "

" _But I am excited, it's just…_ " Ruby said with a little hesitation. " _I…I got into Beacon way too early. And I don't people to think that I'm special or gifted because I was…_ "

* * *

In the Lab

" _Alright._ " Gray said as he cracked his knuckles. " _I think it's time for Dr. Franky to get to work on ya._ "

" _I'm serious._ " Said Ruby over the phone.

" _So am I._ " Said Gray. " _Look, we've known each since we were kids and you and Yang are like sisters to me. So, when you start feeling sad or bothered about something, I have to be there for you._ " He then got up from his chair and started walking around his lab. "I understand how your feeling. This is all happening so fast, but you gotta look at the bright side. You're going to Beacon Academy where you get to realize your dream of being a Huntress just like your mom. And with me, a two year student and a smart one mind you by your side, you'll do just fine.

* * *

In the airship

Ruby smiled after hearing Gray give that speech to her and said, " _Thanks, Gray. You always know how to cheer me up."_

" _Anytime, Kiddo._ " Said Gray over the phone as well as a ding in the background. " _I gotta go. I'll see you and Yang at Beacon after the assembly._ "

" _Okay._ " Said Ruby. " _Bye._ "

In the Lab

As Gray hung up the scroll, he walked over to the big machine in the middle of his lab and said, " _Alright. Let's see what we got here._ " He then opened the compartment on the machine, which looked like a microwave and inside was a white bottle with the design of a hedgehog on the front. " _Sweet! So the essence of that Smash from last night creates a hedgehog. Fascinating._ " Him saying that implies that he might be working alongside the mysterious warrior from last night.

As Gray took out the bottle, the chamber door opened and a girl came out of the chamber, making him look over. She had short dark green hair which was so ruffled that it looked like she just got out of bed, green eyes, a D cup bust, and wore a light green shirt, dark green pajama bottoms, and glasses.

Gray then said, " _Thanks, Nikki and sorry for making you work…again._ "

" _Can I just go to bed now?_ " Nikki asked in a tired tone of voice.

Gray then chucked and said, " _Sure._ " He just watched as Nikki walked over like a zombie at the bed near the lab and she fell flat onto it, immediately falling asleep. He walked over to her and covered her up with a blanket.

Gray then felt his scroll ringing, so he picked it up and answered, " _Hello? Oh, hey, Velvet. How's it…what? Now? *sigh* I'll be right there_."

* * *

In a different location

" _MMMPH! HMMMMLPH!_ " Said a man, strapped to a table surrounded by a glass container filling up with green ooze, which was causing him great pain as the tube in his mouth was the only source of air for him.

As he struggled inside the container, Night Rogue, the man from last night just watched upon his throne. Torchwick then came into the room along with a girl with Neapolitan hair. Night Rogue looked over and said, " _This better be good._ "

" _It is._ " Said Torchwick. " _The new Smash has just been sent into town. Hopefully, it'll get back to us with some…new test subjects for you._ "

" _Good._ " Said Night Rogue. " _But what about the Prisoner that escaped? Have you found him yet?_ "

" _Um…_ " Torchwick said nervously. " _N…no._ "

Night Rogue then said, " _Then go find him…NOW!_ "

" _Ye…ye…Yes, Master!_ " Torchwick said in fear as he started running back out the door. The Neapolitan girl simply bowed at Night Rogue and then calmly walked away as the armored man returned to watching the man in the glass container shaking and struggling in the green ooze, screaming for help.

* * *

In Vale

A bulky creature with giant fists was walking the town, causing panic to a lot of people in the area. Fortunately, Team CFVY, a team of second year students consisted of Coco Adel, Fox Alistair, Velvet Scarlatina, and Yatsuhashi Daichi were fighting the Smash with their weapons.

" _Where the hell is he?!_ " Coco yelled as she fired her Gatling gun.

" _He said he's on his way._ " Velvet said, indicating that she was the one who called Gray.

" _That was a half an hour ago._ " Fox said as he and Yatsuhashi was pushed back by the Smash.

" _We just gotta hold out for a little while longer._ " Said Yatsuhashi. The two boys then ran back in to fight the Smash some more. The Smash then roared and slammed the ground with his giant fists, creating a small shock wave that sent Fox and Yatsuhashi flying backwards and landing right next to their leader, Coco.

" _Damn it._ " Coco said as she was about to shoot at the Smash more, but then heard a motorcycle coming from behind them. She and Velvet turned around

It was Gray, wearing a black motorcycle helmet and riding a black and red motorcycle with a buzz saw on the front of the bike. He came to a complete stop when he saw Team CFVY in front of him, put the kickstand down and then removed his helmet.

" _Sorry I'm late._ " Gray said as he got off his bike.

Coco then walked over and said, " _I'm just glad you're here, Gray._ " Once the two came in front of each other, they fist bumped each other. " _Break a leg._ " Gray simply nodded and walked past Coco and the rest of Team CFVY to fight the Smash.

Gray then pulled out a black and red device with a crank on it and placed it on his waist, causing a belt to form around him. He then pulled out two bottles. The one in his left hand was a red bottle with a design of a rabbit on it. The other in his right hand was a blue bottle with a design of a tank firing at something.

" _Now,_ " Gray said with a big smirk on his face. " _Let's begin the experiment._ " He then started shaking the bottles vigorously, which cause confusion to the creature. Once he was done shaking the bottles, he twisted the caps on it and placed the red bottle in the right slot of the device.

" _ **RABBIT!**_ "

Gray then placed the blue bottle in the left slot right next to the red bottle.

" _ **TANK! BEST MATCH!**_ "

Gray then grabbed the handle on the device and started cranking it, causing the bottles to glow. The Smash got impatient and charged at him to hit him, but large tubes came out of the belt, creating two sprues which protected him. The tubes of the front sprue filled up with red liquid and the back sprue filled up with blue liquid.

" _ **ARE YOU READY?!**_ "

The sprues then created two halves of a full suit. The front sprue created a red half of the suit (a red right arm, a red left leg, part of the torso done in red, and the left part of the helmet with a rabbit head for a visor). The back sprue created a blue half (a blue left arm, a blue right leg, the rest of the torso done in blue, and the right part of the helmet with a tank for the visor). Gray then made an X with his arms and then slowly moved them down in front of his torso.

" _Henshin!_ " Gray yelled as he quickly put his arms down, which made the sprues slam into his body, creating the full suit. As the sprues disappeared, Gray did a little pose with his left hand on this hip and his right hand pointing to the sky and waving it around.

" _ **HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBITTANK! YEAHHH!**_ "

Gray Franklin was the mysterious figure that fought the Smash from last night and saved Ruby. The second year student of Beacon Academy is the protector of the Kingdom of Vale; Kamen Rider Build.

" _My plans are set in motion..._ " Gray/Build said as he ran his finger up the tank part of his helmet and then flicked the tip of the end of the visor. " _Time for victory!_ "

The Smash just charged at Gray/Build and was about to punch him, but Build moved out of the way and kicked the Smash a couple of times. Build then pulled out his Drill Crusher and ran at the creature as the drill started spinning. He swung at the creature, getting a couple of slashes on it, but it wasn't doing much. The Smash then hit Build, sending back a good bit.

" _Well,_ " Said Gray/Build. " _My weapon's not working._ " He then pulled put the white hedgehog bottle he got from the weird machine. " _Let's see what this does._ " He then stood up as he shook the bottle rapidly. He then took out the Rabbit Bottle and replaced it with the new bottle.

" _ **HARINEZUMI!**_ "

Build then started cranking the handle again.

" _ **ARE YOU READY?!**_ "

" _Build Up!_ " Gray/Build yelled as he put his arms out and the Rabbit half of Build's suit was replace with a white half with a hedgehog as part of the visor now, a spiky shoulder pad, and a spiky fist.

Gray/Build looked at the spiky fist and said, " _Ooh, a spike ball. Nice._ "

" _Um…Gray!_ " Velvet said as she poke Gray/Build's shoulder, making look at her. " _I hate to ruin your amazement, but um…_ " She the pointed at the Smash and Gray/Build look at it.

" _Oh yeah._ " Said Gray/Build. " _Whoops._ " He then charged at the Smash and punched the Smash in its gut, which caused quite a deal of pain to the creature. The Smash tried punch Build back, but he kept dodging and managed to hit him more times, weakening it.

The Smash then hit the ground with both of its giant fist, forcing Gray/Build to jump back. As he was in the air, Build pulled out the Tank bottle and replaced it with a turquoise bottle with a vacuum cleaner on it.

" _ **SOUJIKI!**_ "

Gray/Build then turned the crank once again.

" _ **ARE YOU READY?!**_ "

" _Build up!_ " Gray/Build yelled as the Tank half of Build's suit was replaced with a turquoise half with his entire left arm being a vacuum cleaner and a vacuum cleaner was part of the visor.

As the Smash got up, Gray/Build raised his new vacuum arm up, which started to pull everything towards it because of how powerful it was. The Smash, unable to escape, was sucked closer and closer to Build, enough for the rider to rapidly punch the creature in the gut with his hedgehog spike fist. This sent the Smash flying backwards and land on the ground, now in pain and unable to get up.

" _Alright, let's get this over with._ " Gray/Build said as he pulled out the Rabbit and Tank bottles again. " _I've got friends to see._ "

" _ **RABBITTANK! YEAHHH!**_ "

In a flash, Gray/Build went back into RabbitTank form and was ready to finish off the Smash. He grabbed the handle of his belt and started cranking it rapidly, which caused a spring in the Rabbit leg to condense and stream in red smoke. He then let go and got ready to strike.

" _ **READY, GO!**_ "

Gray/Build then jumped into the air, which was enhanced to a super jump thanks to the rabbit spring and then launched at the Smash with his Tank foot, with treads that started moving, ready to kick it.

" _ **VOLTEK FINISH! YEAHHH!**_ "

When the rider kick connected with the Smash, it caused a small explosion and Gray/Build jumped back and land safely on the ground. He then looked over and saw the creature laying on its back, paralyzed and in pain. He then pulled out a blank bottle, like he did last night and pointed it at the Smash, which caused its body to turn into a brown aura and flow into the bottle.

With the Smash turned back into a human and Gray/Build closing the bottle, the town was safe. Yatsuhashi and Fox ran over to the unconscious man and helped him sit up to wrap his arms around their shoulders. Yatsuhashi then said, " _We will take him to the hospital._ "

" _Not bad, Gray._ " Coco said as she and Velvet walked over to Build.

" _Yeah._ " Said Velvet. " _You were great._ "

" _Thanks_." Gray/Build said as he put the filled bottle into his bottle holder. " _Listen, I gotta get going._ "

As Gray/Build went over to his bike, Coco asked in confusion, " _Where are you going in such a hurry?_ "

Gray/Build then said as he got on is bike and flipped up the kickstand, " _I got old friends to meet up with._ " He then revved the engine of his bike and then took off back to Beacon.

* * *

Back at Beacon Academy

The Assembly given by the headmaster of Beacon Academy, Professor Ozpin was over and all of the new students joining Beacon were leaving the building, enjoying the courtyard before they head back inside for bed. Gray, in his regular form, walked towards the school and he saw all of the new faces that were going to join the academy.

' _Whoa,_ ' Thought Gray. ' _So, these are the new students of Beacon._ ' He first looked over and saw a white hair girl in a white and light blue dress and jacket combo yelling into her scroll about someone exploding and he rolled his eyes. ' _Oh, she's a brat._ ' He then noticed a black haired girl with a bow on her head sitting under a tree, reading a book and that made him very interested. ' _Ooh, she's a hottie._ '

" _Ruby, calm down._ " Said a voice that made Gray turned his head to see Yang standing around while Ruby looked around in the crowd. This made Gray smile really big because he hadn't seen these two in a couple years now, even before he joined Beacon.

" _Where is he?_ " Asked Ruby. " _He said he was going to meet us after the assembly._ "

" _And I always keep my promises, don't I?_ " Ruby and Yang heard, so they looked over, Ruby more excited than Yang, and saw their childhood friend, Gray Franklin waving at them.

" _Ah, Gray!_ " Ruby yelled in an excited tone as she dashed over to him and gave him a big hug. " _I can't believe you're here again. Did you miss me? Did you?!_ "

Gray then said with a smirk on his face, " _Hmmm, maybe._ " He then ruffled Ruby's hair and Yang walked up to him, making him look at her.

" _Good to see ya again, Franky._ " Yang said with a smile.

Gray then said, " _Nice to see you too, Yangy._ " That nickname turned Yang's smile into an annoyed look on her face.

Yang then said, " _Don't called me that in public._ "

" _Oh, lighten up._ " Said Gray. " _Now come on. We've got some catching up to do._ "

* * *

In a different location

A bunch of black armored robots with machine guns were walking around looking the town, only causing some people to stare creepily. One of the robots then said, "Must find prisoner. Must find prisoner."

Behind one of the buildings, a teenage boy with light skin, blue scales all over his arms, dark blue ruffled hair, yellow eyes, and an all-white outfit was hiding and breathing heavily due to him running.

* * *

 **Next time on Remnant Build**

 **'** _ **So, Build is like a hero of the town or something?**_ **' Asked Ruby**

 **'** _ **LEAVE ME ALONE!**_ **' Yelled the blue haired Faunus as he punched a black armored robot with a powerful punch.**

 **'** _ **If you want this guy,**_ **' Said Gray while over a fighting sequence with a couple robots in a trail form. '** _ **You'll have to get by me.**_ **'**

 **'** _ **GORILLAMOND!**_ **'**

 **Episode 2; Draco**

* * *

 **So, that is the official first chapter of the story. I hope you all enjoy. A couple things though.**

 **1\. I am going to skip over some of RWBY's story, mainly because I want to focus on Build**

 **2\. The pairings for this story has already been set, so do not bug me about that please**

 **3\. The green haired girl, Nikki is going to be this worlds version of Misora from the actual series and she's kind of a mix between Nikki from Huniepop and Cheryl from Pokemon Diamond and Pearl**

* * *

 **I do not own Kamen Rider Build or RWBY. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Kamen Rider Build belongs to Toei. The only thing I own in this story are OCs.**


	3. Episode 2

**Remnant Build**

* * *

 **Last Time on Remnant Build**

' _ **I just don't want people to think I'm special.**_ **' Said Ruby.**

" _ **Now,**_ **" Gray said over the fight scene as RabbitTank. "** _ **Let's begin the experiment.**_ **" He then finished off the Smash after his rider kick.**

" _ **Come on. We've got some catching up to do.**_ **" Said Gray with Yang and Ruby.**

" _ **Must find prisoner.**_ **" Said a robot as a young Dragon Faunus hid behind a building and breathing heavily**

* * *

 **Episode 2; Draco**

Outside of Beacon Academy, Gray and his childhood friends, Ruby and Yang were sitting around the courtyard, talking about what's been going on. Gray was telling Ruby and Yang about his time at Beacon Academy since he's a two year student. He talked about how they're going to love it here and going to learn so much about not only to be a huntsmen/huntress, but also learn about the four kingdoms.

" _Wow, that's amazing, Gray._ " Ruby said in excitement.

" _Sounds like you've been enjoying yourself here, huh?_ " Asked Yang.

" _Yep._ " Said Gray. " _It's been fun._ " He then grabbed Ruby and started ruffling her hair. " _And it'll be even more fun with you two here._ "

" _*giggle* Stop, Gray._ " Ruby said with a smile.

Yang then asked, " _So, what've you been doing after school?_ "

Gray paused for a second at Yang's question and let go of Ruby. He obviously didn't tell them that he was Kamen Rider Build who helped Ruby last night. So he said, " _Oh, you know, just my research on Pandora. Nothing to exciting._ "

" _Speaking of exciting,_ " Said Ruby. " _Do you know who that guy was? The one in the news?_ "

" _Torchwick?_ " Asked Gray. " _He's one of the biggest criminals in Remnant. He's been stealing dust for a couple of years and…_ "

" _Not him. He's boring._ " Said Ruby. " _I'm talking about that armored guy who helped me._ "

Gray then said while trying not to reveal his secret, " _Oh, you mean Kamen Rider Build. Yeah, I've only seen him in the news._ "

Yang then asked in confusion, " _Kamen Rider…Build?_ "

" _So, Build is like a hero of the town or something?_ " Asked Ruby.

" _Yeah,_ " Said Gray. _"I guess you can say he's the protector of Vale. He saves people who have been turned into these creatures called the Smash._ "

" _You mean the spiky thing that attack me last night?_ " Asked Ruby.

Gray then nodded and said " _I did my research and I found out that people that turn into Smash have to be those who haven't unlocked they're aura, which is the main thing ever huntsman and huntress need._ "

Ruby then got a little suspicious. She had no idea that Gray knew all of this. She then said, " _Interesting._ "

" _Yeah._ " Said Gray. He then looked at his scroll and noticed the time on it. " _Oh, man. It's about time for me had back to my lab and meet up with my partner._ "

" _Oh, yeah. I've been meaning to ask you._ " Said Yang. " _What's your partner like?_ " Gray then remembered what happened a half hour before he got back to Beacon.

* * *

Flash Back

" _I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!_ " Yelled Nikki with an annoyed look on her face as Gray held the bottle filled with the brown aura he got from the Smash.

" _I'm sorry._ " Said Gray. " _I know you don't like doing this, but we need to purify every Smash essence in order for me to properly use the Full Bottles._ "

" _BUT I JUST DID THAT THIS MORNING!_ " Nikki yelled as she fell on her knees and started wailing like a little girl who's not getting her way.

* * *

Back to the present

Gray then said, " _Let's just say she doesn't get a lot of sleep._ "

" _Oh._ " Yang and Ruby said together.

* * *

In a different location

The dragon Faunus prisoner was still hiding from the armored robots who're after him. He continued to run from the robots even though he was exhausted. He laid his back on a building and started breathing heavily from all of the running he had done. He then pulled out a blue bottle with a dragon face on it.

" _Don't worry, Marie._ " Said the lizard boy. " _We're almost home._ "

* * *

In the lab

Gray waited for a couple minutes for the machine to be done purifying the Full Bottle while also holding a bag of fast food. When the microwave part of the machine dinged and the chamber opened, Nikki popped out of the machine, all tired.

Nikki looked at the food and said in a tired voice, " _What's that?_ "

" _I felt bad for making you work again_." Gray said as he handed Nikki the bag. " _So, I got you something to eat._ "

Nikki then yawned and asked, " _Is it from Dusty's Burgers?_ "

Gray then said with a smile, " _Yep and I got it just the way you like it. No mustard and extra pickles. Oh…_ " He then walked over to the counter, grabbed a cup and handed it to Nikki. " _And a mint shake._ "

Nikki gave a small smile, but still pretty tired and said, " _Thank you._ " As she walked over to the table and started drinking her milkshake, Gray walked over to the microwave part of the machine and opened it. He then pulled out the brown Full Bottle with a gorilla face on it.

" _So, that Smash's aura created a gorilla._ " Gray said as he examined the bottle. " _I bet this give me super strength._ " He then walked over to the computer to do a little more research, only to find that one of his programs on his computer started blinking. Curious, he clicked on it and saw something that made his eyes widen. " _Oh no._ "

* * *

In the Academy

It was night time and all of the first year students were sleeping in the ballroom of the academy to get ready for the official initiation tomorrow. In the crowd of sleeping people, Yang was sound asleep, holding a body pillow. Ruby on the other hand, was still wide awake.

Ruby kept thinking about what Gray said about Kamen Rider Build and what he said about the Smash. On one hand, she knew that he was researching Pandora ever since his dad mysteriously died and left all of his research to him. But on the other hand, she knew that he was hiding something deeper than that.

After almost falling asleep, Ruby heard some creaking, so she raised her head up to see the black haired girl who she remembered reading outside the school was sneaking out of through the windows.

Ruby then moved over to her sister and started to shake her while whispering, " _Yang. Yang, wake up._ " With no luck, the girl just sighed and decided to go after the black haired girl by herself.

* * *

In a different location

In the little town, there is a little park which was bathed in moonlight. Right in the middle of that park was a fountain on top of a stone platform. The black haired girl then hid behind a tree and looked around to see if the coast was clear.

She then heard, " _What are you doing here?_ " This made the girl yelp and jump back. She then turned to see Ruby, in her pajamas, standing behind her.

" _Wha…what are you doing here?_ " Asked the black haired girl.

Ruby then said, " _I was about to asked you the same thing. Why are you in the park and in your pajamas no less?_ "

The black haired girl then said, " _I'm trying to meet someone. Now can you…_ "

Ruby then asked, " _Who is so important to you that it made you came all the way out here?_ "

The black haired girl just sighed and decided to come clean. She looked at Ruby and said, " _My name is Blake Belladonna and I'm trying to find my friend, Draco._ "

" _Draco?_ " Ruby asked in confusion.

" _Yes._ " Said Blake. " _He escaped from prison._ "

" _Your friend is a…_ " Ruby almost yelled, but Blake shushed her, which made her start whispering. " _Your friend is a criminal?_ "

Blake then said, " _Not that kind of prison. A research subject. He was taken by bad people who do experiments on Faunus and I need to find him._ "

Ruby noticed something in the distant and asked, " _Um…your friend wouldn't happen to have blue hair and lizard scales on his arm, would he?_ "

" _How did you know that?_ " Blake asked, making Ruby point behind her. She then turned to see her friend, Draco being surrounded by robots. " _Oh no._ " She then run at him, leaving Ruby by herself.

" _Hey, we don't have our weapons!_ " Ruby yelled as she ran after her.

" _Leave me alone!_ " Draco yelled as he back away from the robots. " _I just want to go home!_ "

" _You are a prisoner of Faust._ " One of the robots said. " _You must come back to Faust._ "

" _I said…_ " Draco said as he clenched the Dragon Full Bottle in his hand. " _LEAVE ME ALONE!_ " He then punched one of the robots walking towards him with his fists engulfed in blue flames. He managed to shut it completely down and spark as it fell backwards. The dragon Faunus

" _Draco!_ " Blake yelled, making the dragon Faunus look over to see her running at her.

" _Blake?_ " Draco asked as the black haired girl stopped in front of him. " _What are you doing here?_ "

" _I'm here to get you out of here._ " Said Blake.

Ruby, who stopped behind Blake, asked, " _Can someone explain to me what's going on?_ "

" _Who the hell is that?_ " Asked Draco.

Blake then said, " _Well, she kind of…_ "

" _Freeze._ " One of the robots said as they pointed their laser guns at the three teenagers. " _Due to both females being with the prisoner, you are all here by property of Faust. Come with us or die._ "

Ruby then said in offense. " _Hey, we're not property._ " That earned her getting a gun pointed right at her head.

" _Get away from her!_ " Yelled someone in the distance. The robots and the teenagers looked over to see Gray, with the Build Driver around his waist and holding two Full Bottles in his hands.

" _Gray?_ " Ruby asked in confusion.

" _You know who that is?_ " Asked Blake.

" _Move along citizen_." Said one of the Faust Robots. " _Everything is taken care of_."

" _Bullshit._ " Gray said as he shook the two Full Bottles, one being the Rabbit Bottle and the other being a blue bottle with a rocket on it. He then place them into the driver.

" _ **RABBIT! ROCKET!**_ "

Gray then started turning crank on the driver, which created the sprues formed in front of him. The others just watched as they were witnessing Build debut for the first time.

" _ **ARE YOU READY?**_ "

Gray then made in X with his arms and yelled, " _Henshin!_ " He then put his arms down and the two sprues came together to form the full Build suit. The new rocket side of the Build suit was a baby blue color, his left arm was a rocket, and he had a rocket blasting off as part of the visor.

Ruby, in absolute shock, yelled with her hands on her cheeks, " _GRAY IS BUILD?!_ "

The robots, without asking question, immediately started shooting at Gray/Build as he ran at them with his Drill Crusher in his hand. He slashed at one of them, causing them to shut down and explode. He then turned to another one and got ready to punch, but he was a couple feet away from it. When he punch, the rocket arm flew off and hit the robot right in the chest, causing it to explode. As the Kamen Rider continued to fight the robots, Draco and Blake were staring in shock while Ruby was staring in excitement.

" _Whoa._ " Draco said in shock.

Blake then said, " _I've heard about Build on the news but I've never seen him in person before._ "

" _GO, GRAY!_ " Ruby yelled in a hooray kind of voice. As Gray/Build pushed one of the robots back, he pulled out the Tank bottle and placed it into the Drill Crusher.

" _ **READY, GO!**_ "

Gray/Build then charged at the remaining two robots while the drill was spinning rapidly as the Rocket arm propelled him forward.

" _ **VOLTEK BREAK!**_ "

Gray/Build then slashed the two robots and then came to a complete stop as they created a small explosion behind him.

" _WHOO HOO!_ " Yelled Ruby. " _That was awesome!_ "

Gray/Build then turned his head and in his helmet, he had an angry look to him. He then got up, put his Drill Crusher away, and angrily said, " _Ruby._ " He then walked up to her and started poking her forward, making her head tilt back and he did it multiple times as he was talking. " _How many times do I have to tell you? Don't go outside past your bed time._ "

After he was done poking her, Ruby covered her forehead in pain while Blake and Draco stared in confusion. Ruby then said, " _Hey, you not the boss of me. Why didn't you tell me you were Build?_ "

" _That is not important right now._ " Said Build. " _You came here in your pajamas without your weapon in the middle of the night. You could've been hurt._ "

" _Not important?_ " Ruby asked in annoyance.

Blake then said, " _Um, excuse me…_ "

Gray/Build then said, " _Ma'am. I'll get you and your friend to safety, but right now, I've got my own friend issues to deal with._ "

" _You're the one with the friend problem._ " Said Ruby. " _How long were you Build and why are you Build? I want answers!_ "

" _Ruby…_ " Said Gray/Build

Draco then moved over to Blake and whisper, " _I think they're acting more like siblings than friends._ " The black haired girl just nodded in agreement.

" _Help!_ " Yelled someone in the distance, which made everyone turn to see a man running at them in full speed. " _Help! Someone is trying to kill me!_ "

" _ **STEAM ATTACK! FULLBOTTLE!**_ "

A stream of smoke covered the man and he started choking and screaming in pain. Ruby then said, " _Oh, no. That's what happened to the shop keeper last night._ "

" _Get behind me._ " Gray/Build said as he pulled the Tank Bottle and Hedgehog bottle. As he started shaking the bottles, Ruby. Blake, and Draco got a safe distance away from him. The smoke then cleared and the man was turned into a brand new Smash. A monster with a giant yellow cube as its head, and a blade for an arm.

" _ **HARINEZUMI! TANK!**_ "

Gray/Build then turned the crank on his belt.

" _ **ARE YOU READY?**_ "

" _Build up!_ " Gray/Build said as he become the Hedgehog and Tank trail form. He then charged at the Smash and hit it a couple times with his hedgehog spike fist. He then also did a bunch of kicks, but nothing was working. The monster then used its blade arm to slash at him, forcing the Kamen Rider to jump back.

" _Crap._ " Gray/Build said as he pulled the Rabbit bottle back out and was about to shake, but it was shot out of his hand and made the Kamen Rider hold his hand in pain.

" _Nice try._ " Said a devilish robotic voice, making him and the others look to see a man who looked like Night Rogue, except his suit was all red, instead of red and green wires, it was blue and white wires, and the chest plate and visor was in the shape of a king cobra. He held his TranSteam Gun, but it also had some extensions to it, turning it into a rifle.

" _Who's that?_ " Ruby asked in confusion.

Draco stared in fear and then fell backwards, making Blake look over in concern. She then said as she bent down, " _Draco. What's wrong?_ "

Gray/Build then said as he clenched his fist and the hedgehog fist shook a little bit, " _Blood Stalk._ "

" _Aw, that's how you great an old friend?_ " Blood Stalk asked in a sarcastically sad tone of voice. Gray/Build just charged at him ready to bunch him, but the Smash stopped him by hitting him in the gut with a slash of its blade arm, which sent him flying and knocked him out of his transformation.

" _Gray!_ " Ruby yelled, concerned for her friend getting hurt.

Gray was in pain, but it wasn't enough to keep him down, so he manage to get back on his feet. He then asked, " _Why are you here, Blood Stalk?_ "

" _Simple._ " Blood Stalk said as he pointed at Draco. " _I'm here to retrieve him._ " Blake quickly stood in front of her friend when he said that.

Gray then looked back at the others standing behind him and he saw Draco in fear, Blake wanting to protecting her friend, and Ruby looking at him with a look at told him don't let him. Gray felt like he had no choice but to stop Blood Stalk from taking Draco because it was his duty as a Kamen Rider to protect people who can't protect themselves.

" _Look, Blood Stalk…_ " Gray said as he turned to face the enemies. " _If you want this guy, you'll have to get by me._ "

Ruby smiled with glee and said, " _Go get 'em, Gray!_ " Blake then breathed a sigh of relief and Draco just stared at him all confused.

Gray then pulled out the Gorilla Bottle that was just created and a light blue bottle with a sparking diamond on it. " _Now…let's begin the experiment._ " He then rapidly shook the bottles, twist the caps, and placed each one in the Build Driver.

" _ **GORILLA! DIAMOND! BEST MATCH!**_ "

" _That's a best match?!_ " Gray asked with his eyes widened. He then broke into a huge smile. " _ALRIGHT!_ " He then started turning the crank rapidly, creating two sprues. The front one created the Gorilla part of the suit with a giant fist and a gorilla as part of the visor. The back one created the Diamond part of the suit with a diamond shoulder pad, diamonds going down the arm, and a diamond as part of the visor. The scientist then made an X in the air and slowly brought it down to his chest.

" _ARE YOU READY?_ "

" _Henshin!_ " Gray yelled as he quickly put down his arms as the sprues slammed into each other, creating the full suit.

" _ **KAGAYAKI NO DESTROYER! GORILLAMOND! YEAHHH!**_ "

As Gray/Build stood in his new GorillaMond form, the moonlight made the diamonds on the suit sparkle, which made everyone look in amazement. Gray then said, " _My plans are set in motion..._ " He then moved his finger across the diamond visor and flicked the tip of it. " _Time for victory!_ "

Blood Stalk then said, " _Aagh. Booooorrring!_ " He then moved his hand forward, signaling the Smash to deal with Build. As the smash charged at the Kamen Rider and swung its sword arm at him and hit the diamond arm. But just like real life diamonds, Build was durable and tough. The rider then punched the Smash with his Gorilla fist and it did a lot of damage with it. He continued punching the Smash, who was still trying to attack him back.

As Ruby and Blake stared in amazement, Draco was staring in utter shock and said, " _What are you?_ " The Smash swung its blade arm at Gray/Build and the blade snapped clean of due to the diamond part of his suit and the rider punched it again sending it back.

" _Let's finish this._ " Gray/Build said as he used his giant fist to turn the crank on the driver once again. When he finished he bent down on one knee and place his diamond hand on the ground.

" _ **READY, GO!**_ "

Gray/Build manage to create border of diamond shoot out of the ground and he stood up and immediately punched it with his gorilla fist.

" _ **VOLTEK FINISH! YEAH!**_ "

After punching the diamond, it shattered into a million pieces and flew at the Smash, causing a great deal of damage and causing a small explosion. He then pulled out an empty bottle and then pointed it at the Smash once the smoke clear. Its body turned back into the man as yellow aura began to fill up the bottle.

After closing the bottle, Gray/Build turned to Ruby, Blake, and Draco as they stared at him and said, " _Whelp, you guys saw too much. Looks like I have no choice…_ " He then pointed at them. " _…But to make you my assistants!_ "

" _Assistants?!_ " Ruby, Blake, and Draco yelled in unison and confusion.

* * *

 **Next time on Remnant Build**

" _ **I just want to go home!**_ **" Yelled Draco.**

" _ **Gray is a really nice person."**_ **Nikki said to Blake in the lab. "** _ **You'll see.**_ **"**

" _ **I won't let you interrupt my friend's initiation!**_ **" Yelled Gray over a fight scene in his RabbitTank Form.**

" _ **LIONCLEANER!**_ **"**

 **Episode 3; Initiation Day**

* * *

 **Yeah, when I said I was changing the RWBY story a bit, that wasn't a joke.**

 **Also, if you've watched Kamen Rider Build, I think it's pretty obvious who Draco is going to be.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer;**

 **I do not own Kamen Rider Build or RWBY. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Kamen Rider Build belongs to Toei. The only thing I own in this story are OCs.**


End file.
